treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Olfas Grimm
"Prayers and ceremonies are not the only way of serving the goddess. Serving the world through physical training is also an important mission of the cleric." -'Olfas Grimm' Olfas Grimm is the Monk Master at Goddess' Ancient Garden. He planned to take free will away from humans, which is something even the goddesses condemn. Whether right or wrong, is harmful to many people and can even kill them. Olfas wants to train mercenary gladiators in secret and trade them to gain control of the capital's arena. It seems Olfas Grimm himself believes his deeds are justified for contributing to a greater good. Conflicts with Masters Hayraven "Although I do agree that, as Monk Master, keeping a promise to a pirate would do nothing but harm." -'Olfas Grimm' Monks are different from other Cleric faiths in that they pay service to the goddesses not through their relation to Them, but through self-training. However, by breaking his deal with the Corsair Master, Hayraven, and refusing to pay, Grimm has disregarded even the values any good business person should have. Hayraven was always most violent when attacking other pirate ships. Many were the times when he pillaged whole merchant vessels, and to rival pirates he was particularly cruel. He did not kill those whom he captured; instead he sent them over to Olfas, but he never received payment for it. That's why Hayraven isn't very fond of Olfas Grimm now. Guerra Monks believe it is right to do not what the goddesses want, but what the goddesses need. For people like Olfas Grimm, their physical training only reinforces this belief, the idea that anything is justifiable if it is for the sake of the goddesses. It came as a surprise to everyone when, without hesitation, he broke the double contract he had signed with Warsis Creak, the Schwarzer Reiter master, and Guerra, the Doppelsoeldner Master. After Olfas Grimm broke his contract with the Guerra and embezzled the money, he's been searching for legal ways to take revenge on Olfas. He would not be satisfied with merely having him killed. Warsis Creak As leaders of mercenary groups, Guerra and Warsis haven't always been on good terms. But after the contract misadventure with Olfas, his grudge became only deeper. Nemocen Nemocen borrowed a large sum from Olfas in order to lure assassin Ebonypawn by pretending to hire him. In the end, she could neither catch Ebonypawn not return the money. This was a chance for Olfas to find her weakness. He may have no plans to take advantage of this weakness yet, but he surely won't forget it after they are even. Aleisteir Crowley Aleister Crowley, the Cryomancer Master, and Olfas Grimm secretly avoid any sort of relationship with each other. They're both incredibly talented and strong-willed; no good would come of them being either friends or enemies, and they know it. Kridella Otero Olfas was the legal guardian of Kridella Otero after she became an orphan. Since she hasn't learnt any magic to fit in the Clergy, Olfas believed she'd fit as the next Matador Master. Unsure of taking the vacant, Olfas took the chance to remind her the debt she owed for the years she was taken under Olfas' care and training; before she intended to kill him, Olfas remarked that she wasn't just supported with food and shelter, but trained with the finest martial arts to become a capable fighter, as well as settled the debt of her family. Nevertheless, she offered five years of serving him, equal to the years Olfas had adopted her, and three favors. During that time, Kridella still needed to prepare for the position of Matador Master and would be free once she completed her training during the five years. Gallery ICO Monk.png|Emblem of Monks CHAR monk m.gif|Male Monk CHAR monk f.gif|Female Monk CHAR Olfas3D.png|Olfas 3D Model COS MonkSpecial.png|Monk Special Costume References # Tree of Savior Database - tosneet # Tree of Savior Official site # ToS Guru Data Base __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters